Brûlure
by Bymeha
Summary: " Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'était mise à boire, ce jour-là, sûrement n'aurait-elle pas sût quoi répondre. Elle aurait dit que c'était le goût qui lui plaisait — et elle aurait menti. Parce qu'on aimait jamais ou rarement du premier coup. Mais elle avait eut besoin de cacher ses larmes ; alors elle avait essayé. Parce qu'elle brûlait. " Cana's centric, OS. Label SPPS.


Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici un petit OS posté très rapidement et porté sur le personnage fantastique de Cana. Si vous aimez ce personnage, je ne peux que vous conseiller le recueil **Unbelievable**, écrit par la fantastique **IrisJR**. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

J'en profite pour saluer tous les membres de la **SPPS**, cause à laquelle cet OS est dédié. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre si vous êtes pour la valorisation des personnages secondaires, les informations sont disponibles sur mon profil.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Cana Alberona

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop jeune.

Trop jeune pour perdre sa mère, mourante alors qu'elle n'avait même pas cinq ans. Trop jeune pour partir toute seule à a recherche d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Trop jeune pour qu'il lui accorde de l'attention, lui, celui dont elle avait le plus besoin.

Toujours, toujours trop jeune.

Trop jeune pour intégrer une guilde. Trop jeune pour apprendre la magie. Trop jeune pour apprendre, apprendre encore ; trop jeune pour ne pas prendre le temps de profiter de la vie, de grandir et s'épanouir comme les autres — d'une vie dont elle ne voulait pas.

Pas comme ça. Pas avec cette douleur au fond des yeux, cette brûlure dans le cœur.

Et puis elle avait finit par parvenir à ses fins. Elle était entrée dans cette guilde — la sienne, à lui. Elle avait apprit la magie des cartes — une des rares choses qui lui convenait, lui allait bien, l'embellissait par cette aisance qu'elle avait à les manier. Elle avait fait des missions, gagné ses repas à la sueur de son front ; et elle était jeune. Elle était jeune, trop jeune pour vivre seule, trop jeune pour s'épuiser comme elle le faisait, trop jeune pour se gâcher la vie.

Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Ce soir-là, on lui avait dit qu'elle était trop jeune, encore. On fêtait son retour, à lui ; et elle ne pouvait même pas le voir. Elle n'osait pas, ne le méritait pas. Les autres n'avaient pas ce problème, eux ; ils l'entouraient, s'amusaient avec lui, l'écoutaient, lui parlaient. Ils avaient ce regard plein d'admiration, cet attachement particulier qui l'étouffait, elle qui se savait en droit légitime de lui porter — et pourtant. Et pourtant, elle les regardait, prostrée dans son coin, loin d'eux, loin de tout.

Elle regardait les autres jouer avec lui, lui parler. Elle le regardait leur sourire, rire à leurs plaisanteries — de loin. Toujours de loin. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait ; et son cœur saignait, brûlait, brûlait.

Parce qu'à l'époque, elle était trop jeune pour que le Grand Guildarts n'ait quelque chose à faire d'une gamine comme elle. Parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, d'autres gens à voir.

Et pas de temps pour elle.

Elle avait treize ans, à peine — trop jeune, trop jeune pour souffrir, trop jeune pour saigner, trop jeune pour brûler. Elle était trop jeune ; et elle le savait. Affalée sur la table, elle le regardait, les regardait lui et les autres enfants, sous le regard inquiet de Macao et Wakaba. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, ni lui, ni eux, ni les autres enfants. Ce n'était pas de leur faute à eux ; elle était juste trop jeune, elle avait trop mal, trop mal.

Et puis son regard s'était posé sur cette choppe, juste en face d'elle.

Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'était mise à boire, ce jour-là, sûrement n'aurait-elle pas sût quoi répondre. Elle aurait dit que c'était le goût qui lui plaisait — et elle aurait menti. Parce qu'on aimait jamais ou rarement du premier coup. Elle était comme les autres — pour ça, du moins. Elle n'avait pas aimé. Elle avait même grimacé, recraché, presque. Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais retoucher à de l'alcool avant sa majorité au moins, de ne plus tenter les choses pour lesquelles elle était trop jeune.

Mais elle avait eut besoin de cacher ses larmes. De cacher la grimace de douleur qui déformait ses traits délicats. Elle avait eut besoin d'un masque, d'une excuse.

Et elle avait vu cette choppe, juste devant elle.

Une choppe normale. Banale. En bois, avec une poignée de métal. Fraîche au toucher, à cause du breuvage dont elle était remplie — de la bière. Mais une choppe qui devait bien faire la taille de sa tête, surtout. L'objet parfait pour cacher ses larmes, pour prétexter sa grimace.

Elle avait déjà entendu l'expression « noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. ». Elle avait voulu essayer — combien même elle était trop jeune. Pour avoir moins mal, pour être moins triste, faire des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire parce qu'elle était trop jeune; se démarquer du lot, comme Erza et sa force, Natsu et son courage, Grey et sa justice, Lisanna et sa gentillesse, Mirajane et sa férocité. Elle avait voulu essayer, pour qu'il la voit, elle aussi. Qu'il la remarque, qu'elle l'intéresse, qu'elle brille autant que les autres.

Alors elle avait essayé. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle avait tiré cette choppe vers elle, sans que personne — à part peut-être Macao et Wakaba, et encore, elle se doutait bien qu'eux aussi avaient d'autres occupations qu'une pauvre gamine qui ne faisait que retenir ses larmes — ne la remarque. Menaçant d'éclater en sanglots, elle l'avait rapidement portée à ses lèvres et avalé deux longues gorgées, sans même réfléchir ; pour se prouver qu'elle en était capable, qu'elle se fichait bien du fait qu'elle soit trop jeune pour le faire.

Ça avait été presque douloureux. Ça avait brûlé sa gorge, l'avait presque forcée à recracher — mais elle avait tenu bon. Les larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux, intarissables, interminables — mais puisqu'elles finissaient toutes dans le liquide ambré, puisque personne ne la voyait pleurer, tout allait bien.

Elle avait posé son regard sur lui, entouré de ses amis et des autres enfants. Elle avait sentit un élan de jalousie lui broyer le cœur, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient à nouveau de larmes. Elle l'avait vu rire, là-bas, dans la lumière, alors qu'elle était là, toute seule à l'attendre, là, toute seule sur une table, là, toute seule dans le noir. Elle s'était brûlée ; mais rien n'y avait fait. Ses yeux brûlaient, sa gorge brûlait, son ventre brûlait — son cœur saignait, déchiré, détruit, morcelé. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la bière, disparaissaient, se cachaient ; et son chagrin tentait de faire de même, combien même cette solution là pouvait paraître mal choisie et futile. Elle voulait simplement qu'il la regarde, lui parle, la remarque.

Il ne la regardait pas.

Et elle avait bu. Et sa vue s'était brouillée, le monde avait parût plus flou, plus doux. Un étrange mais agréable vertige s'était emparée d'elle, accaparant ses sens, ses pensées ; et elle buvait, buvait, à la recherche de cet état où elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, où elle ne pouvait plus se faire de mal, où la douleur ne se faisait plus sentir. Elle buvait, en espérant à chaque fois qu'elle levait le nez de sa choppe que son regard croisera le sien.

Mais il ne l'avait pas regardée ; il était parti. Parti, avec un signe de la main, la lueur vive mais éphémère d'un sourire. Et elle, elle brûlait toujours, à cause de cette chose dont elle espérait la paix et le salut, cette chose qui en fin de compte ne l'avait pas tellement soulagée, cette chose dont les moments de répit qu'elle offrait étaient trop courts, bien trop courts.

Et elle avait continué à boire — à noyer son chagrin. Ses larmes s'étaient mêlées à la bière, l'alcool avait excusé son humeur. Et elle avait grandit ; et la choppe était devenue une bouteille puis un tonneau, puis, deux, puis trois, dix, quinze, sans qu'elle ne s'arrête, sans qu'elle ne trouve sa limite, le moment d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité — et de constater, encore une fois, qu'il n'était pas là.

Elle avait continué à boire. À espérer, qu'un jour, ce soit lui qui prenne place à côté d'elle. Qu'un jour, lorsqu'elle reposera le tonneau, ce ne sera pas la désapprobation tardive de Macao ou l'inquiétude de Wakaba qu'elle verra, mais que ce sera son regard à lui qu'elle rencontrera. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa chaleur — cette brûlure qu'il ne lui avait pas donnée, cette brûlure là qu'elle compensait. Son estime.

Et son amour, peut-être.

On avait toujours dit à Cana qu'elle était trop jeune, qu'il fallait attendre. Attendre de trouver du travail, attendre de tomber amoureuse, attendre pour boire — attendre pour tout. Et, toujours, cette brûlure, cette brûlure dans sa gorge, dans ses yeux, dans son ventre, dans son cœur — cette brûlure qui n'attendait pas. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop jeune.

Mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour souffrir de l'absence d'un père qui ne la regardait même pas.

On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle brûlera pour ça.

* * *

Ahem. Quelque chose d'assez sombre, donc. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !

_Bymeha_


End file.
